The present invention relates to electricity supply apparatuses and more particularly relates to an electrical conductor for use with such apparatuses particularly flexible conductive tracks for use in walls, floors, skirting boards or ceilings.
In the past, flexible electric conductors have been known for use with electrical distribution systems and in particular, flexible conductive tracks.
One such conductor was disclosed in international application PCT/AU92/00414 wherein there is disclosed an insulating housing able to travel around curves and corners without the need to provide corner junctions or adaptors.
The known electrical distribution systems including flexible conductive tracks include a plurality of longitudinally extending recesses which close when the flexible conductive track is bent.
The flexible conductor disclosed in the above PCT application comprises solid copper wire supporting a conductive blade which has a series of cut outs along its length. It was found that this track did not perform to expectation in that it was not wholly conducive to bending and in fact sometimes resulted in damage to the conductive elements. An alterantive electrical conductor for use in a flexible conductive track was disclosed in a subsequent application by the same applicant as that for the above PCT international application. That application serial No. 24215/92 disclosed an elongated flexible conductor assembly located in a longitudinally extending slot in a housing for use in an electrical bus distributor. The conductor disclosed in that specification comprised of a coiled hollow conductor located in slots provided in the elongate flexible insulated housing. In order to effect engagement between the conductor and the electrical plug, pins on the plug were adapted with connector sockets formed by a bifurcated member which upon engagement with the continuous conducting element spread apart and engaged the conductor on either side. In use, it is predictable that the electrical contact between the connector sockets and the conductor will sometimes be compromised as the sockets after continued use begin to loose their elastic memory upon which reliance was placed to effect proper electrical connection.
A flexible electrically conductive track is discussed in Australian Patent 655069. The elongated flexible electric conductor consists of a length of conductive wire over which there is placed prongs or arms. A plug having one or more tines engages the conductor by having its tine located between the lugs or arms. A cover strip is employed to enclose the conductor, however it has to be removed to provide access to the conductor thereby making the strip prone to be lost.
The above discussed electric conductor has the disadvantage that it is made of several components requiring assembly. This adds to the cost of manufacture.
Still further, the conductor is located within insulating material which is then inserted in an extrusion. The extrusion provides a cavity for the conductor and insulating material and provides a slot through which a plug is inserted to engage the conductor.
A disadvantage of the above discussed arrangement is that dust and water can enter the extrusion.
There is disclosed herein an elongated flexible electric conductor of unitary construction, said conductor comprising:
two longitudinally extending edge strips which are transversely opposed so that a gap is defined therebetween; and
a plurality of transverse rib elements extending between the strips, the elements being located at space locations along the conductor so that the elements are spaced, with the elements being resiliently deformable so that the strips are urged toward each other.
There is further disclosed herein an electric duct assembly comprising:
an elongated housing generally enclosing a longitudinally extending hollow and having a longitudinally extending slot to provide access to the hollow;
an elongated insulated electrical conductor mounted within the hollow and adapted to be engaged at a selected position along the housing by an electrical connector to receive electric power from the conductor; and
displaceable cover means captively mounted with respect to the housing and closing said slot but displaceable therefrom to provide access to said connector.
There is still further disclosed herein an elongated insulating member for an electric conductor, said insulating member having longitudinally extending slot to receive the conductor, and at least resiliently deformable flange closing the slot but being displaceable to provide access to the conductor.